The primary objective of the mRNA Analysis Facility is the development and employment of automated instrumentation to support the tissue analysis requirements of the project. Both capillary dispensing system for printing the DNA microassays within conventional 96 well microplates as well as an analysis workstation containing automated sample preparation, hybridization, washing, detection and information processing will be constructed for routine analysis of the lung tissue samples provided by the UT collaborators (Core B). Deliverables include a CCD proximal detector/imager to be utilized in the final workstation which will first undergo independent evaluation in a clinical environment at NCI.